Work
by iLikemyHGbetter
Summary: Lexa's boss makes her work long hours, Clarke is tired of it - Fluff/Smut
_f **irst clexa fic and first smut** \- wrote this after listening to **Work From Home by Fifth Harmony ft. Ty Dolla $ign**_

* * *

Lexa worked had an bigot asshole boss who liked to punish her for being gay and in love with the sexiest human being on the planet, being the rookie in the company she had to take the shit jobs he ordered even if it meant twelve hour shifts that lasted all night – it was also a matter of pride. Clarke though couldn't stand it especially since Lexa had only been outed at work by her co-worker on accident, dating someone with an androgynous name was good when your boss was a bigot but it was bound to happen and now they were both suffering because of it.

"Babe, I gotta go," Lexa smiled into the desperate kiss Clarke gave her as she tried to unwrap herself from the hold Clarke had on her, finally getting herself free from the blonde she leant down to kiss the pout away that quickly formed. "You know I'd rather lay in bed with you but I can't," Climbing out of the bed Lexa reached for her uniform which was folded on the dresser, it had to be crease free or she would get a lecture from her boss.

"Your boss is an ass," Clarke groaned rolling over onto her stomach and pushing her face into Lexa's pillow ignoring the chuckle that came from her girlfriend. "You should just quit," Clarke grumbled before peaking at Lexa as she finished getting dressed.

"I worked hard to get where I am," Lexa shook her head as she finished tucking in her uniform shirt. "I'm not quitting just because my boss is an ass," Lexa walked over and quickly pecked Clarke on the lips before yanking her shoes on and heading to the door. "I'll see you later," Lexa called as she exited the apartment.

It was 6 o'clock in the afternoon and Lexa wouldn't be home until 6 the next morning when Clarke was just leaving to go to her residency, Clarke hated how proud Lexa was when it came to her job – she had worked hard to get where she was but that didn't mean she deserved to suffer for it. Stuffing her face back into Lexa's pillow Clarke groaned.

"She hasn't had a day off in like a month and she is exhausted," Clarke griped to Raven and Octavia who sat opposite of her at the café across the street from the hospital where she worked. "Her boss is an-"

"Ass," Octavia interrupted Clarke with a smirk. "We know, you've said it about ten times and we agree,"

"Yeah – isn't it illegal to not get time off in that long?" Raven asked around a large bite of her sandwich. "If not it should be, lord knows Lexa would work herself to death before asking for time off,"

"Exactly, her stupid pride gets in the way of our alone time!" Clarke practically growled as she flicked a stray chip from her plate. "We haven't had sex in weeks and my hand is not cutting it anymore," Octavia spit her drink out and Raven choked on her sandwich, Clarke blushed as she realized what she had said. "God I'm so frustrated,"

Raven coughed and laughed at the same time desperate for air while Octavia wiped up the spilled drink from in front of her. "I mean Lincoln was a workaholic," Octavia smiled. "Until I did something about it," Mischief in her eyes she leaned forward and placed her chin on her hands staring at Clarke. "Want to know?"

Clarke frowned – it wasn't Lexa's fault she was stuck at work but at the same time it wasn't going to get any better any time soon and Lexa not realizing this was just as bad as the real problem itself. Raven still chuckling shrugged at Clarke who finally nodded looking at Octavia with an expectant gaze.

"I just made him want me more then he wanted his pride," Octavia smiled simply. "Just make Lexa want you more then she wants to be right and she will quit that job so fast," Octavia promised with a sly grin.

"So you sent him nudes at work did you?" Raven giggled as she looked at Octavia who blushed.

"No, almost nudes," Octavia smirked. "Remember that lingerie shop I told you guys about?" Octavia questioned. "I'm a very loyal customer there," Octavia finished her sentence leaning back in her chair, dropping her hands into her lap. "Raven and I will take you," Octavia promised before a protesting Raven could say anything.

Lexa sat in the meeting with the rest of her coworkers listening to her boss ramble on about rules and regulations when her phone buzzed against her thigh, ignoring it she tried to pay attention and the good employee she had proved she was when It buzzed again and a small pit of worry settled into her stomach. Discreetly pulling out her phone from her pocket she flicked it open and glanced down at the first text –

 _went shopping today with Raven and O, I hope you like – xoxo Clarke_

opening the next message Lexa slammed her phone against her thigh as she felt the the sweat on her brow form, straightening she ignored the glance from the person to her left and flipped the phone back over and unlocked the screen again to see the picture she had abruptly shut closed.

Clarke stood in black lingerie in front of the full length mirror in their apartment, posing seductively with her chest forward Lexa couldn't help but stare. Closing the message she locked her phone again before swallowing loudly and looking back up to where her boss was lecturing.

Ten minutes later her phone buzzed again Lexa had to hold back a groan as she realized what was happening – she knew working this much was taking a toll on her relationship with Clarke but she never expected Clarke to take things in this direction. Lexa managed to ignore the phone for another five minutes before curiosity got the better of her and she unlocked her phone as her boss turned his back and read the next message –

 _Miss you – xoxo Clarke_

Below it was an image of Clarke posed differently than before, legs spread toward the mirror to show the dampness between her legs against the lingerie and Lexa barely held back a moan. Feeling a nudge against her foot she locked her phone and gave a sideways glance to her coworker who had just saved her ass in thank you.

Another ten minutes passed and her phone buzzed against her thigh once more, this time not waiting Lexa unlocked the phone and read the text before viewing the image attached.

 _I need you – xoxo Clarke_

Lexa inhaled sharply at the image of Clarke pleasuring herself through the lingerie, her nine more hours of work seeming like eternity at this rate and Lexa licked her lips before locking her phone. Looking up Lexa was surprised that everyone was staring at her, blushing she put her phone in her pocket. "Sorry," She mumbled but jumped when a hand slammed against a table – her boss of course was furious.

"This is unacceptable behavior," He screamed pointing at Lexa. "When you are here you need to be present and aware and not thinking about that whore at home!" Reaching the last straw Lexa slammed her fists down on the table.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that," Lexa growled at the old man who took a step back from the normally quiet woman. "She is beautiful and amazing and has put up with so much bullshit from me because of having to work twelve hour nightshifts night after night with no time off because of your bigoted ways!" Lexa's voice rose in volume and she leveled a death glare at the man. "She was right – I should've quit a long time about, you're not worth my time or my energy, consider this my official resignation," Lexa stormed out then looking forward to going home.

Clarke frowned at her phone having received a quick 'be home soon' from Lexa twenty minutes ago she was worried, it was nine hours before her shift end and Clarke was wondering if Lexa was going to be mad at her for her little stunt but as she heard the door to their apartment open she looked up (still only wearing the lingerie from the photos) to see Lexa's eyes filled with want. "Babe, I'm sorry if I pushed you too far," Lexa slammed the door shut locking it behind her before walking up to where Clarke sat on the couch.

"Stand up," Lexa practically growled and Clarke felt a twinge of arousal hit her as she obeyed, not only did she see Lexa looking her up and down she could feel her eyes on her as they soaked up every glorious inch of skin. "You look so beautiful," Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke passionately breaking away after a solid minute of breathless kisses. "Those little pictures got me very hot and bothered," Lexa smirked against Clarke's neck where she had started to nuzzle.

"I missed you," Clarke whimpered before gasping as Lexa lifted her from the ground, instinctively wrapping her legs around the brunette she felt a thrill run through her as she was walked to the bedroom and dropped on the bed. "Fuck Lexa," Clarke groaned at the sight of the brunette who had started shedding her own clothes.

"It's only fair," Lexa muttered as she stripped to her underwear and climbed atop of Clarke, as their clothed cores brushed a string of curses fell from Lexa's lips. "You think you were the only one frustrated from being apart?" Lexa asked as she began grinding against Clarke in earnest. "So many times I thought about walking out of that fucking building to come home and make love to you," Clarke whimpered as Lexa bit down on her neck, marking her. "I did today, I quit," Lexa pulled back far enough to look Clarke in the eyes. "You were right, he wasn't worth it," Lexa smiled at Clarke who tried to get friction back as Lexa stopped moving. "You are worth everything," Lexa held Clarke still, moving back to take her own bra off and then her underwear.

"Baby please," Clarke groaned trying to get some sort of friction, Lexa was quick to removed the lingerie from Clarke carefully tossing it to the end of the bed where she would ask Clarke to model it for her later. "Please," Clarke groaned as she finally felt the full body of her lover against her.

"I love you," Lexa thrust her hips into Clarke's as they ground their clits together, missing this connection of just being close. "So much," Lexa panted leaning her forehead against Clarke's.

"I love you too," Clarke kissed Lexa as they moved in sync toward bliss, both not having had each other in weeks it didn't take long for either to get close and as their climax approached they gripped onto each other. "Fuck," Clarke came against Lexa with a grunt and seconds later Lexa collapsed onto Clarke, her face landing next to Clarke's head on her pillow, lips brushing her pulse point. "Fuck me Lexa,"

"I just did," Lexa smirked against Clarke's neck, receiving a playful slap on the ass in response. "I liked the lingerie," Lexa said after a few minutes in silence. "A lot,"

"Oh yeah," Clarke chuckled rolling them over so she was on top; leaning down she gently kissed Lexa before moving to her ear. "I bought more than one set," Eyes wide Lexa watched Clarke climb off her and to the dresser where the rest of the lingerie was – quitting her job was so worth it.


End file.
